The German patent application DE 10 2012 106 096.7 discloses a cam phaser with a hydraulic valve which includes a bore hole with shoulders and operating connections originating from the bore hole with shoulders, wherein a pressure balanced hollow piston is arranged axially moveable within the bore hole and moveable with a sealing tolerance with a first outer diameter within a bore hole section wherein the hollow piston includes an enveloping surface with a large outer diameter adjacent to the first outer diameter in an axial portion of the first operating connection and an enveloping surface with a small outer diameter in the portion of the other operating connection, wherein a respective inlet edge and a respective outlet edge originate from the two enveloping surfaces wherein the two inlet edges are oriented away from each other and the outlet edges are oriented towards each other so that a supply pressure introduced into a cavity of the hollow piston is provided on one side at a projected circular surface which is formed by the small outer diameter so that a force is provided in an axial direction, whereas the supply pressure is provided on one side at a projected annular surface which is formed by the large outer diameter minus the first outer diameter in order to provide a cam phaser with a hydraulic valve where the two operating connections are adjacent to the pressure medium connection on a common axial side.
Further information regarding features of the present invention can be derived from the German patent application DE 10 2012 106 096.7 which is incorporated in its entirety by this reference. Teachings of this patent application are incorporated into the instant document in their entirety. Features of this application are features of the instant document.